monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabi Sea
Sabi Sea (Japanese: 錆海 or "Sabi Kai", literally "Rusted Sea") Profile The Sabi Sea, as its name implies, was originally an ocean inhabited by various aquatic life-forms. However, due to unknown circumstances, be it climate change or the work of an unspecified entity like an Elder Dragon, it dried up and turned into the barren wasteland it is today. It is assumed to have been home to not only numerous leviathans, carapaceons and piscine wyverns, but also a certain tribe of merfolk spoken of in ancient records. The area is composed of coral structures, sand plains, salt mountains, mineral deposits and corroded architecture left by its former inhabitants. Unique Environmental Features The Sabi Sea’s atmosphere is covered in a cloud of peculiar life-forms known as Cyanobacteria. These are organisms capable of shifting their color, much like Chameleons, to match different colors of light across the area they float in. While originally indigenous to oceans, through unknown means they have adapted to be able to float in the air as well. This allows them to effectively “alter” the color of the skies above the Sabi Sea, making for unpredictable yet gorgeous sights to behold. Climate and environmental hazards The Sabi Sea’s climate consists of a combination of high temperatures with dry air during the day and low temperatures and moderate humidity during the night. The area also features various types of Salt Lakes that vary in color as a result of local Cyanobacteria reacting to chemical compositions. That way, some lakes are hazardous to the Hunter while others have restorative properties. Battle Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srG6TkVTiKg Monsters Inhabiting Large Monster Ideas *Taikun Zamuza Variant (Clad in Rust/Metals rather than Dirt) *Lavasioth/Jyuratodus Variant (Rust/Corroded Iron Skin) *Rust Duramboros Variant (Further Evolved and Acclimated) *Rusted Kushala Daora (Tarnished or Galvanized Steel Skin) *Basarios Variant (Halite or other local minerals-enhanced) *Akura Family Variant (Multi-colored crystals and attributes) *Agnaktor Family Variant (Halite or other local minerals-themed) *Sandworm Monster (The local glutton and predator from below) *Unique Elder Dragon (power to control one or multiple substances in the area) Inhabiting Small Monster Ideas *White-skinned Cephalos-relative (with spots of reddish/brown) *White-skinned Delex-relative (with spots of reddish/brown) *Haliprey/Drome (local Genprey variant) *Kusubami-relative *Local wingdrakes Inhabiting Large Monsters *Silver Rathalos & Gold Rathian *Rukodiora & Rebidiora *Kirin & Oroshi Kirin *Daimyo Hermitaur *Desert Blangonga *Harudomerugu *Bazelgeuse *Nibelsnarf *Deviljho *Rajang Map Layout & Design The map consists of areas that vary greatly in both size and design. Each area features at least one of the aforementioned geological or architectural features. This can be as a main focus or as an asset to a greater whole. To reiterate, the area features coral structures, sand plains, salt mountains, mineral deposits and corroded architecture left by its former inhabitants. There are also smaller-scale elements such as salt lakes that vary in color, indicating whether they provide beneficial or detrimental effects for the Hunter, as well as caves that link areas to one another. The map has a Base Camp, Lynian HQ, between 8 to 13 Areas and a Secret Area. Areas Work in progress Local Resources *Pelagicite Ore *Bathycite Ore *Halite Ore *Bromidium *Potassium *Oceanium *Deep-Sea Crystal *Rainbow Coral *Galvanized Steel Additional background information Some notes about the former and current inhabitants and their architecture There are 2 types of architecture to be found in the Sabi Sea. First is the corroded, large-scale architecture left by the former civilization that thrived there during the time it was still an ocean. Second is the work of Lynians that currently inhabit the area. This concerns small-scale architecture that is an odd amalgamation of metal and coral constructs. The old civilization was much more intelligent, technologically advanced and civilized as opposed to the current, more primitive Lynian inhabitants, who are more akin to Shakalakas and Gajalakas. The origin of the name and how it came to be The Sabi Sea got its name as a result of being the ocean with the highest concentration of metals in the known world. Logically, one would rather think it be called the Haganean Sea*. However, it did not go by any name until after the ocean mysteriously disappeared. The architecture left by the former civilization was built to be entirely rustproof. However, due to unknown circumstances, the coating they used to prevent corrosion had worn off, allowing for the buildings to slowly start withering away. * Hagane is Japanese for Steel. The rediscovery of the Sabi Sea and the Guild’s current endeavors The discovery of the Sabi Sea is the result of a coincidental occurrence where a third fleet airship was blown out of course by a vicious storm while on their way to Astera in the New World. It happened shortly after Xeno’jiiva had been officially named and tempered Monsters started to make an appearance. The Guild has commissioned a research committee of scholars who specialize in the deciphering of ancient scriptures to investigate the area for clues concerning its former inhabitants’ history and technology. This research committee is being accompanied by groups of biologists, ecologists, geologists and various types of Hunters who assist each of the involved parties with their specified tasks. The Floating Capital of the Sea The Sabi Sea was home to various prominent marine trading settlements during the time prior to the Great Dragon War. Many a merchant and other seafaring folks would gather daily to enjoy the rich and diverse culture brought about by marine trading companies. Treasure Trove Scattered across the remains of the now-gone Sabi Sea, one can find countless of shipwrecks, some of which are loaded with treasure from the days of old. Category:Areas